Change of Plans
by wajag
Summary: xover HLSG cont. of Best Laid Plans 18 bridge to crossover to SG Atlantis. A few years have passed and the kids are old enough to be in school.


**Author: wajag**

**Title: A Change of Plans **

**Feedback to Best Laid Plans 1 - 8 (X-over HL with SG1) & What Might Have Been**

**Character Listing:M, DM, J, OFC, SG-1 characters**

**Summary:Methos works with the Watchers to establish a school for Immortals and Watchers alike. A lead up to a crossover with SG Atlantis.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Highlander, Stargate, Atlantis or a new car. I won't be making a profit off of this (or I would own Highlander, Stargate, Atlantis or a new car.) _**

**This is an Alternate Universe sci-fi crossover between two programs that I enjoy. Please forgive in advance anything that isn't canon or technically accurate, I'm definitely ad-libbing all the science and techno-talk and changing the universe to suit my needs. Having read the story Best Laid Plans-1-8 would make this one easier to understand. Of course having familiarity with Highlander and StarGate – 1 characters and situations is assumed.**

_**If anyone counts upon one day ahead of even more, he does not think. For there can be no tomorrow until we have safely passed the day that is with us still. – Sophocles, The Women of Trachis**_

**Paris**

**Dr. Amy Zoll smiled as she read the report she'd just finished. Methos had made an unplanned visit to Paris and had lunch with her to discuss the status of his plans for a Watcher-Immortal academy. The Watcher academy had plenty of room to accommodate triple the number of students they normally had. They could have Immortals and Watcher cadets share rooms and classes. It would insure that the two groups continued to grow together. The Watchers would know about any new Immortals and have a hand in their training, and they'd have access to the old Immortals and be able to complete or at least improve the Chronicles. And most importantly, Amy would have even more access to Methos.**

**Amy blushed, her thoughts warming at the thought of the man she'd known as Adam Pierson for twenty years. She hadn't liked him the whole time she'd known him, thinking him smug and cynical. It wasn't until after she'd known he was Methos the oldest living Immortal that she'd been able to look at him differently. He had a powerful magnetism about him; he was physically strong and attractive, charismatic and intelligent. She was embarrassed to think that she'd missed it before. She used every excuse she could to call him or arrange meetings with him.**

**The thought of working closely with him to create a joint Watcher and Immortal school was too appealing not to champion with the Tribunal. Okay, so officially Joe Dawson was in charge of the project, but Methos had asked for her support.**

Two years later 

**Amber Wilson had only been Immortal for a short time after being killed in a traffic accident. Once she'd died and had learned what she was, Andy Amber's father had told her she had a half sister named Allison who wasn't Immortal yet.**

**When Amber had accepted the idea of what she now was, Alpha Blue had mentally spoken to Amber and told her of the newly established Watcher-Immortal Academy. When Andy had said he'd go with her and act as an instructor, Amber had gone to Paris for the chance to learn more about her heritage. Now that she was here, Amber liked it and her mortal roommate Sharon, a bubbly woman from the United States who wanted to be a researcher.**

**The curriculum for Immortals and Watchers were similar, meant to meld the groups and show similarities. There were classes in Immortal history and self-defense, surveillance and now how to avoid it.**

**There were other Immortals at the Watcher academy, giving Amber the chance to meet others of her kind in less scary situations than on the street. Several Immortals had come to read their own chronicles or that of friends that had fallen to the Game. **

**The Game, an abhorrent thought! Amber shivered just thinking about it. She was relieved that she'd become Immortal after the horrid genocide had been stopped, thanks to Alpha Blue. Two of Alpha Blue's children were here at the Academy. Joshua and Nicholas were six years old, outgoing, confident, smart and amazingly mature for their years. The boys kept the Watchers on their toes! The times that Amber had spoken with them, they'd mentioned that their father spoke with them frequently through the link. They never felt alone. Their mortal mothers lived close by so the boys didn't actually live at the academy.**

**Amber looked out the window of her room and sighed. Wanting to be out of her room and away from the dull reading she'd been assigned in class, she headed for the common area to see who was around. As she walked through the main reception area she spotted Adam Pierson, a friend of her father. Adam was talking with the receptionist while a young girl stood on his shoes and laughed as he shifted back and forth in place, holding her hands as if they were dancing.**

"**Could you tell Dr. Zoll that Adam Pierson is here to see her about a translation?" Methos said to the receptionist. He smiled when he felt Amber approach. "Tell her we'll be in the lunchroom." Methos shifted a hand and stroked Zoe's head. "Zoe, do you want something to drink while we wait?"**

"**Juice Papa!" Was the enthusiastic response. Methos steered his daughter towards Amber and the lunchroom. He felt Amber's surprise as she felt his shielded Quickening for the first time.**

**Amber studied Adam's face to confirm that he hadn't changed since she'd seen him several years ago.**

"**Amber you're looking well. Your father mentioned that you were here. We were on our way to the lunch room; will you join us?" Methos had known where Amber was, but it would make the young Immortal nervous to know that he knew of her location at all times.**

**Amber nodded, wanting to ask Adam a few questions. She followed Adam as he lifted the small child and tucked her onto his hip as they headed towards the lunchroom. She hadn't known Adam was Immortal when they'd met before, obviously he'd known that she was a pre-Immortal when he'd met her.**

"**This is my daughter Zoe; I'm babysitting today while her mother and Amanda shop. I'm picking up Joshua and Nicholas after they get out of school. How are you finding these musty old halls?" Adam asked as he got them all drinks. They sat at a quiet table away from the main aisle.**

**They talked about what Amber thought of the Watcher's academy. She really did like being here and knowing there was millennia of Immortal history recorded here. Finally having worked up the courage, Amber said, "I didn't know you were one of us."**

"**I've known your father for centuries." Methos smiled as Zoe snuggled against his side, playing with a couple of small plastic horses she'd taken from a pocket. Methos dropped a loving arm around her.**

"**Is she one of us too?" Amber asked hoping for more information. She could feel the child's Immortal buzz but the girl was too young. Amber's father had told her about pre-Immortals that died too soon. They were forever frozen at a young age.**

**Methos nodded, "Zoe is one of Alpha Blue's children. Ceirdwyn is her foster mother."**

"**Another of Alpha Blue's?" Amber asked even as she noticed the resemblance to Joshua and Nicholas. Zoe had beautiful dark hair and lovely pale skin. Her eyes were sparkling deep brown and her face was classically fine boned. "I've never met him in person, but he was with me when I died in the auto accident. One minute I'm waiting at a stoplight, the next minute my chest has the weight of the world on it. A drunken driver had run the light and straight into the front of my car. Everything started to go dark and then I felt him with me. I've never felt so safe and protected."**

**Amber continued. "The pain just stopped and everything went dark. He was still there when I came back. I knew he hadn't left me. He kept me calm and sane and told me about Immortals. He talked with me until my father came and got me at the hospital they'd taken me to. The ambulance crew must have thought I was delusional talking to myself like that. When Alpha Blue brought me into the link, I've never felt so much a part of something as I have since then. I don't feel alone, ever." Amber smiled, tears in her eyes.**

**Methos reached out and put a comforting hand on Amber's trembling one.**

**They were interrupted by an energetic whirlwind in the form of Amber's roommate, Sharon.**

"**It's not fair!" The petite brunette announced to the group as she flopped herself into a chair beside Amber.**

**Amber looked at her roommate. "What isn't fair? Oh, Adam this is Sharon, my roommate. Sharon, this is Adam a friend of my dad's and his daughter Zoe."**

**Methos nodded at the woman.**

**Sharon slumped in her chair. "I found the tablet in the Louvre archives and I'll bet Dr. Zoll won't even let me be there when he translates it!"**

"**Sharon what are you talking about?" Amber asked confused about what the conversation was about.**

"**Methos, the oldest Immortal!" Sharon said emphatically like it should be obvious. "Dr. Zoll asked Methos to look at the tablet fragment I found last week in the Louvre. No one here could translate it so Dr. Zoll called Joe Dawson and asked him to ask Methos if he could look at it. Methos is coming here and I won't even get to talk to him!" Sharon pouted.**

"**Why ever not?" Methos asked amused at the Watcher's pout.**

"**She wants him all to herself. All the time it's Methos this and Methos that, but she acts like he's this crabby old man that doesn't want his time wasted. I've never seen him, but I say, why did he offer his time if he doesn't want to answer questions?" Sharon vented.**

**Methos laughed. It seemed that even after years had passed, Amy Zoll still hadn't gotten over her green-eyed monster. She was becoming quite the Immortal groupie, at least where he was concerned. Joe Dawson had made similar comments when he'd passed Dr. Zoll's message onto him. "Perhaps Dr. Zoll's just being diligent against questions for question's sake. What would you ask?" Methos said.**

"**Everything! I think he was in Sparticus' army, I'd ask him about that. I also think he was in the Americas long before the 1800's, and we don't have any chronicles that confirm that."**

**Methos opened his mouth to answer but held off when he spotted a very anxious Dr. Zoll rushing into the lunchroom. She was practically wringing her hands when she reached the table.**

"**I'm so sorry for having kept you waiting! The receptionist is new and didn't recognize you; she left a message instead of paging me."**

"**It's all right Dr. Zoll, Zoe and I've been in very good company. Sharon's just been telling me that she found the tablet that you wanted me to look at. Shall we all go and take a look at it? I'm sure Sharon's as excited as I am to see it."**

**Sharon missed Dr. Zoll's glare because she was still staring at 'Adam' in shock. "You're him!" She stuttered.**

**Methos nodded with a grin. "And you're right. I was crucified on Via Appia with Sparticus' army. It was a Watcher that pulled me off a cross. That was a hell of a long two weeks, dying over and over again. I think it was harder on the Watcher that happened across me. He had to watch me suffer until the Roman army had passed by. When I'd recovered, I couldn't get to Egypt fast enough."**

"**Really?" Sharon asked, her curiosity overcoming awe. "You knew your Watcher?"**

"**He wasn't my Watcher at the time, but I'd known about the Watchers for a long time." Methos patted Zoe's shoulder and when she saw him stand, she jumped up on the chair and launched herself into his arms. "Shall we?" Methos said as he gestured towards Dr. Zoll's office. "I've known many of the Watchers assigned to me. They didn't all know me as Methos, but we were friends for the most part."**

"**Then why don't we have more chronicles on you? You disappeared for centuries at a time." Sharon asked jumping at the chance to ask her questions.**

"**I'd always been hunted. It was too dangerous to stay in one place that long. When one Watcher retired, I'd just disappear before the next could replace them. I like being a myth."**

**Even after Methos translated the tablet and included a history lesson along with it, Sharon kept up her running monolog of questions, much to the dismay of Dr. Zoll. Methos gracefully ended the conversation with, "The boys are out of class now, I'd better be going."**

**The group walked back to the lobby. Upon seeing them, Joshua and Nicholas bound across the room and wrapped their arms around Methos, talking excitedly. Zoe jumped from one to the other, excited to see her brothers.**

"**Mr. Duncee is letting us work with wooden swords now. Will you spar with us Dad?"**

"**Can you spar with us? Can you Dad?"**

**Methos grinned and listened to the children's excited voices. He loved to hear about their day.**

**Amber watched them. It slowly dawned on her that they all called him 'Dad' or 'Papa'.**

**Methos met Amber's eyes. A handful aren't they? **

**She heard Alpha Blue through the link. "You're him!"**

** The Watchers don't know that Methos is also Alpha Blue. I didn't tell them everything about Immortal fertility. **

"**Thank you for being there." Amber said quietly, her words not nearly enough to express the thanks she felt. She now understood why she'd trusted Adam the first time she saw him. He was Alpha Blue, the oldest Immortal and the one who stopped the Game and gave them each other through the link.**

**Methos reached over and took Amber's hand and squeezed it gently.**

**Dr. Zoll watched as Methos was surrounded by his children. She hadn't seen him with them since he'd brought Nick to him when he'd told the Watchers who he was. Even though she realized that he had other children, she hadn't realized that he took his parenting seriously. He was a part of his children's lives. She was surprised when Amber seemed to be talking with him even though she hadn't heard him say anything. She looked between the two of them. Methos looked at Amber and she answered. Was this one of the things he could do? It looked like he was mentally talking with the young Immortal. Amy watched as he reached out and took Amber's hand. The man she'd known as Adam Pierson continuously surprised her! To see him with his children as a loving father, to see him offer comfort to Amber. Hours ago he'd talked casually about having suffered weeks of crucifixion. And none of these faces were the Adam Pierson she'd known as a Watcher researcher for ten years!**

**Methos was distracted for a brief second by the appearance of a dark-haired woman. She stopped at the edge of the lobby and stood watching them, her face reflecting a deep loss. He shrugged it off when he felt no danger from her.**

**Methos returned his attention back to the small, excited group around him. Amy Zoll's look was becoming familiar, "I'm just a guy Amy." He said before looking away. He collected up his children and was gone with a wave and goodbye.**

**Methos herded his children into his SUV parked nearby.**

**Sharon slapped Amber's arm. "How could you let me embarrass myself like that? You never said you knew Methos!"**

**Amber rubbed her arm. You'd think that now that she was Immortal things like getting slapped wouldn't hurt! "I didn't know he was Methos." She grumbled a little embarrassed at not having known something so important. "He's always just been Adam, a friend of my dad's."**

"**Wow! My roommate knows Methos! He's a hunk, I wonder if he's seeing anyone?" Sharon said, idly nibbling on her thumbnail.**

**Amber rolled her eyes.**

**Jillian was a Researcher and had been for the past ten years. She'd graduated from the Watcher academy at the naïve age of twenty-three, full of the excitement, of the wonder and the magic of knowing about Immortals. She'd been scheduled to work as a research assistant at the main archives in Paris, but had been reassigned at the last minute. Instead, she'd been put temporarily under Joe Dawson as he tried to hunt down the Immortal Kalas who'd stolen a disk filled with Immortal and Watcher records. Jillian had seen her first Immortal right there in the temporary search headquarters! Duncan MacLeod had walked into the common hub as if he was just an ordinary man. **

**Jillian had been thrilled speechless at being so close to the legendary Immortal Duncan MacLeod. It had motivated her to request a field assignment instead of a research position. She'd left Paris and been assigned to co-Watch an Immortal couple named Jakob and Irena Galleti. After a few years, Jillian married her co-Watcher. **

**James Horton and his renegade Watchers had killed her husband of only a few short years, when they'd stalked and killed Irena. Jillian had lost her husband and spent the next four months in a coma from Horton's bullet to her head. She'd learned after her long recovery that Jakob had gone on a Watcher killing streak until Jack Shapiro had killed him. Saddened that she'd lost both of her assignments and husband, Jillian had taken a research job in the London office, anxious to be away from anything familiar.**

**That had been ten years ago. A week ago she'd been reassigned to the Paris Head Quarters, and she was still learning her way around. She'd gotten a small utilitarian flat a short drive from the Watcher estate. She'd brought a few personal items to the small cubicle she'd been given in the office area above the main archives.**

**She'd been cataloging some personal journals from one of the Immortal monks living on Holy ground in Tibet and had decided she needed a break. Knowing that the Watcher lunchroom would have the makings for a sandwich, she'd left the archives. She'd come to the lobby on her way to the lunchroom when she saw the small group. Children in Watcher Head Quarters was a recent development, one she found she enjoyed. Their happy voices and energy seemed to invigorate the musty Watcher halls. But these weren't ordinary children, she recognized the young boys as Joshua and Nicholas. They were Immortals. She also recognized the young woman with them as Amber, a fairly new Immortal that was staying at the Academy. Her father was an Immortal teacher here.**

**To see the three young Immortals around the normally standoffish and serious Dr Zoll was a shock! Jillian was even more surprised at the look of 'want' that had flashed across Dr. Zoll's face when she looked at the children, or was it the handsome dark-haired man that was with the children?**

**Jillian didn't recognize him, but the look that she now recognized on Dr. Zoll's face was one she'd seen on her own face so long ago. The man was looking down at the happy, eager faces all focused on him. When he looked up from the young faces, the love and joy was still on his face. Time stood still for her as his eyes met hers from across the room. In the depths of his eyes Jillian saw what might have been. If her husband hadn't died, if they'd had children. If she could love again.**

**Stifling a sob, Jillian fled back in the direction she'd come. Several minutes later she found herself looking out a window at the parking lot. She spotted the man and the children getting into an SUV. Jillian felt a sense of loss when they were gone from her sight. She hurried to the ladies room and had a good cry.**

"**Dad, can we go for a ride in the shuttle?" Joshua asked and was seconded by the other two.**

"**You remember we never talk about the shuttle outside of the family right?" Methos reminded them.**

"**We remember Dad, top secret and all that stuff." Nicholas said.**

"**It's Immortal business." Zoe said adamantly with all the wisdom of a four year old.**

"**Not just Immortal business, Family business. Very serious and very secret." Methos said. The shuttle was alien technology and far exceeded anything the Tauri had. Even with his help, it would be years before the Tauri understood the technology enough to be able to build one of their own. Methos wasn't withholding the information; he was just making them earn it so that they'd fully understand it.**

**Methos linked and asked their mothers for permission to take the children for a ride. After their agreement, Methos drove to the private warehouse where he parked the shuttle when he was in Paris. After the quick flight, Methos took the kids back to Ceirdwyn's house. When the kids raced each other into the house, Methos lagged behind. Who had that woman at Watcher Head Quarters been? When she'd fled the lobby, he'd felt her emotional pain. He'd felt 'something' when his eyes had caught hers, as if he should know her.**

"**Methos?" Mac queried from where he stood on the front step.**

**Methos shook off his distraction. "Is Joe here too?"**

**Mac nodded. Methos let himself be distracted by the group gathered inside the house. His three children eagerly swooped back to pull him faster into the large estate house. He laughed at their enthusiasm at the new bikes their mothers had brought them.**

**Mac walked up the stairs at Watcher Head Quarters with Joe. He'd agreed to talk with a small group of medieval researchers while he was in Paris. He hadn't planned this trip, but he'd gotten a call from the French Police about some vandalism on the barge. Methos had agreed to come so that he could visit the kids. Luckily things were quiet at the SGC. **

**Joe led Mac to the small conference room where the meeting would be held. Immediately upon entering the room, Mac spotted the pretty dark-haired woman. She was older than she'd been in the alternate universe dream he'd had during the O'Rourke fiasco, but this was absolutely the woman that Methos had loved and lost!**

**To ensure that he would get her name and a closer look at her, Mac introduced himself to each person in the room.**

"**Excuse me, but have we met?" Mac asked, hoping to get more information on her. He'd ask Joe for more details later.**

"**Yes Mr. MacLeod, but that was many years ago. You came into the temporary research annex with Mr. Dawson when we were looking for Kalas. It was then that I decided to take a field assignment." Jillian answered, uncomfortable with his personal attention. She didn't want to draw attention what with being so new here!**

**Mac thought about what she'd said. In the other universe, she hadn't taken a field assignment and because she'd been in research, she'd met Methos and they'd fallen in love. Thinking about the slips of loneliness that Mac got from Methos, Mac wondered if this woman and Methos had ever met in this universe.**

**He definitely had to check up on her. Was she married? Seeing anyone? For a second, Mac envied Methos' ability to 'think' of the complex computer and get data!**

**Mac pulled himself back to the subject at hand and was seated. Joe went off to attend to his Watcher business and Mac answered questions and offered his insights for the next few hours.**

**The two hours flew by and Mac was surprised when Joe showed up in the conference room. "That's enough for now. Even an Immortal needs to stop for a break."**

**Mac smiled at his Watcher. "I'd like to talk about this again while I'm in Paris. Why don't you schedule something with Joe's secretary? It's been a pleasure." Mac said and stood. He shook the hands of the researchers and followed Joe into the corridor.**

"**Joe what can you tell me about Jillian?"**

**Joe looked in surprise at Mac, the Highlander was seeing Samantha Carter. "What do you want to know and more importantly, why?"**

**Mac smiled wickedly. "You know that 'it's a wonderful life' dream I had during the O'Rourke thing, the one Methos is always teasing me about?"**

**Joe nodded. That had been years ago!**

"**Well, she was in it."**

"**She was? Was she a hunter?" Joe said in alarm. He didn't remember a lot about Mac's dream, but he did remember that Horton had been killing Immortals and Mortals that got in his way.**

**Mac shook his head No. "Horton killed her for trying to stop him."**

**Joe was relieved. "But that doesn't explain why you want to know about her." Joe saw a mischievous twinkle in Mac's eyes.**

"**In that universe, I didn't show up at the Watcher annex with you and she didn't take a field assignment. She went into research instead."**

"**Mac! Get on with it!" A frustrated Joe growled.**

"**While she was in research, she met a young man named Adam Pierson and they fell in love. He was going to propose to her the night Horton showed up and killed her, trying to kill Methos."**

**Joe's jaw dropped. "Her and Methos?" Joe stated in disbelief.**

"**He loved her Joe. Her death gave Kronos the influence he needed to corrupt Methos again."**

"**So what? You're going to play matchmaker?" Joe asked. Mac nodded.**

**It took several days for Mac to try and figure out how to get Methos to Watcher Head Quarters to run into Jillian. It had finally taken Joe's intercession to get Methos to agree to talk with the Tribunal about some new changes Joe wanted to propose.**

**Joe's check on Jillian had confirmed that she was widowed. **

**The three men arrived at Watcher head quarters. Mac went off to his meeting with the researchers, his job to bring Jillian back with him so they could have lunch together. Joe and Methos would meet with the Tribunal, and Joe would make sure Methos was there in the lobby when Mac and Jillian arrived.**

"**I'd like to get more Immortals here and interest them in some of the other courses we've planned. New Immortals are in an uncertain position of not having centuries behind them. I want to keep them looking to the future. They'll also be the most likely to bond with your new Watchers. In exchange, I have an Immortal willing to teach Ancient languages to your researchers and another willing to teach yoga and meditation. Robert Duncee has assured me that he'll remain as weapons instructor until Connor MacLeod's son Matthew is old enough to attend the Academy."**

"**Connor?"**

**Methos nodded. "I believe Joe mentioned that in his proposal."**

"**Page 23 is a list of the Immortal instructors and class subject proposals." Joe said.**

"**Um, yes. This is an impressive instructor list. We'll look at it this afternoon but I'm sure there won't be any insurmountable obstacles to our acceptance."**

**Methos nodded.**

"**Thank you for your personal attention on this Methos." The Tribunal was quick to add, they'd have no problem with Joe's plan if Methos himself were endorsing it!**

**Methos smiled and shook hands with the Tribunal members. Outside the room, Methos glanced over at Joe as they walked to wards the lobby. "The Tribunal had no problems with your proposal Joe, why did you really get me here?"**

**Joe chastised himself. He should have known that Methos wouldn't fall for it. "Can't a guy just want some company for lunch?"**

**Methos stared at him until Joe broke under the amused smile. "Okay, Okay! Mac met someone here that he wanted you to meet."**

"**Again, why bring me here?"**

"**She's a Watcher."**

"**Another rescue? I'm not Johnny Appleseed Joe. I don't feel the need to cast my seed across the continent."**

"**It's not that, Mac thinks you'll like this woman."**

"**You can thank Mac for me, but I'll get my own dates." Methos said in irritation. "I'll see you later Joe." Methos said and reversed direction.**

"**Adam wait!" Joe said uselessly. Methos was already way down the hall. Joe shook his head and headed for the lobby where he'd wait for Mac.**

**Methos headed for the archives, a place he'd always been able to immerse himself and relax. As was his habit when he wasn't investigating something specific, he went to the oldest chronicle section and brushed his fingers lightly over the leather bindings. He remembered the contents of each volume as he brushed it, his photographic memory quickly going over the highlights. He'd read every volume in this room and the others like it all over the world. These Watchers didn't know it, but their slowly decaying treasures were all faithfully transcribed word for word in the Complex's computer. Centuries of work faithfully duplicated by Laurus' Asgard-Asunde staff.**

**Methos paused and was remembering Darius when he felt someone approach. He looked down into the violet eyes of an older woman; he'd never met in the archives before.**

"**They're beautiful aren't they?" The woman said softly. She looked from Methos to the books on the shelf.**

"**The Archives have always been my favorite place." Methos smiled at her passion.**

"**The one your hand is on is written in Latin." She said.**

**Methos nodded. "I've read it."**

"**Are you a researcher?"**

**Methos smiled. She didn't know who he was. "I was for many years. I was just visiting and couldn't help taking a detour here." She smiled.**

**They sat in a quiet place in the archives and talked for several hours about the other archives and chronicles, and the Watchers that wrote them. Eventually one of the researchers looked up and noticed the holy grail of Immortals sitting thirty feet away talking with the new librarian.**

"**Oh my God!" He stood up forgetting completely about what he'd been working on. He hurried over to the Immortal and interrupted without a thought. "Oh my God it's you! I was at your last presentation and I wanted to ask you about the Phoenicians." His voice was loud enough that a few other heads looked up from their books. The ones that recognized him got up and joined the first researcher and the librarian. Several more questions were blurted out.**

**Methos put up his hand in a hushing motion. "Mrs. Gerard and I were talking about Florentine art and culture. If you'd like to listen in, you're welcome to quietly join us. If you'd like to discuss other subjects, you'll need to schedule something with Joe Dawson." Methos said patiently. He wasn't surprised when the researchers quickly settled themselves into comfortable spots in chairs they pulled up or even on the floor. He knew they wouldn't pass up the chance to listen in even if they didn't care about the time period. The chance of getting an appointment with 'Methos' was near impossible for this level of researcher to get! When he saw they were following his instructions, Methos continued in a soft voice easily heard by the group with a little help of a circle of power he wrapped them in.**

**Lillith Gerard had thought it strange but humorous when the young man she was talking with hushed the rude researcher. Her visitor had said he'd been a researcher perhaps he was well known by the others, they certainly looked like they knew him. She was pleased when he shushed the others and they continued their conversation. She lost track of time, so lost in the fascinating conversation. When she next looked around, she was surprised at how large the group around them had gotten. They'd quietly joined the group and raised their hands to ask questions. The young man was very well educated and an interesting speaker. She could well imagine him giving presentations on his subjects as the first researcher had suggested.**

**She wasn't prepared for Dr. Zoll to show up and chastise their listeners. **

**Dr. Zoll went into the archives looking for a few of her missing research assistants only to find them pestering Methos. "What's going on down here?" She demanded of the group. "You shouldn't be disturbing him while he's here; you've all been told this!"**

"**Dr. Zoll, this is my library. I'll say what we can and cannot do here." Lillith said firmly.**

"**I apologize Methos. I had no idea they were disturbing you." Dr. Zoll ignored Mrs. Gerard and spoke to Methos, moving through the crowd to stand in front of him.**

"**Nonsense Dr. Zoll. They weren't disturbing me at all. I came down here for a little distraction and we've been having a lovely discussion."**

**Lillith Gerard looked at the young man in shock. Methos had just wandered into her library! No wonder he knew his subject so well!**

"**Would you care to join us Dr. Zoll? I'm sure we can make room for you…" Methos said.**

**Quickly a nearby chair was vacated for Dr. Zoll.**

**Amy Zoll thought about protesting, but if Methos really didn't mind, who was she to? She sat down and tried to smile pleasantly. **

"**Well then, where were we?" Methos asked before continuing.**

**Methos did stop an hour later. "That's all for now, Ceirdwyn is holding dinner for me." Methos stood up to the sounds of profuse thanks and expressions of appreciation. He took Lillith's hand gently in his and kissed it. **

**She blushed and giggled. "Oh my!"**

"**It has been my pleasure to meet you Mrs. Gerard." Methos said before releasing her hand. "Dr. Zoll, care to escort me out? I'll let you protect me from the Highlander; I intentionally stood him up for a lunch appointment."**

**Amy nodded. She doubted he needed protection from the Highlander, but she could keep him from being followed out by over zealous researchers!**

"**You really didn't mind?" Amy asked.**

"**No, I enjoyed the distraction. For a little while there, they forgot who I was and we just enjoyed a nice conversation between researchers."**

**Oh. Amy could imagine how it would feel to be a celebrity. "Is that why you're still in hiding? Too many people know you now?" Amy asked. It was flattering that he had confided in her.**

"**I'm not in hiding; I'm just very busy with my work."**

"**Work? You work?" Amy blurted out in surprise. Somehow she couldn't imagine the oldest Immortal with his charisma, intelligence and power in a nine-to-five job!**

**Methos laughed. "Oh not for money, I haven't needed that since the Bronze Age. It's mostly charity work, save the Earth kind of stuff."**

**Amy didn't know what to say to that. "That's very commendable."**

**Methos grinned, enjoying teasing Dr. Zoll. "I have to live here too. I've seen it change so much since I first got here. If I don't save some trees where will I hide?"**

**Amy smiled. "Where are you from? You never said."**

"**If it had a name, I never heard it. I just remember it was cold. Later the Watchers called it the Gathering Place."**

**By now they were in the lobby. "Good day Dr. Zoll." Methos said before stepping outside.**

**Methos saw that Mac's car was gone so he moved himself to the front door of Ceirdwyn's house.**

**Jillian walked into the library to pick up the book Ms. Gerard was holding for her. She looked in surprise at the excited milling crowd. "What's going on?" She asked one of the excited researchers.**

"**Methos was here for hours! It was so exciting!"**

**Jillian looked at the excited faces. I guess so! She thought. She'd heard of Methos, every Watcher had. She watched as Ms. Gerard restored order to the library and returned to her desk. "I'll get your chronicle Jillian, thanks for waiting."**

"**I hear you had some excitement."**

"**Oh heavens yes! I had no idea who he was, I just saw him admiring the older chronicles and we struck up a conversation. Before I know it, we're talking about anything and everything. Then one of the researchers recognized him and I find out I'm sitting and talking to the oldest man in the world, a living chronicle! It was so exciting! He's such a nice man, not stuffy at all. It's too bad you missed him dear, he's quite handsome too."**

**Jillian blushed, "It's just as well I missed him then, I would have stuttered and made a fool of myself."**

"**Oh no dear, he's not like that, you'd be as comfortable talking to him as you are with me now."**

**Jillian smiled, but didn't respond.**

**Methos glanced up from his book when he heard English being spoken. He spotted the woman he'd seen at the Watcher academy.**

"**I'm sorry Miss, there are no vacant tables." The waiter was saying.**

**Impulsively Methos stood and approached them. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help overhearing. Would you care to share my table?" The waiter looked at the woman hopeful that she would accept, he hated to disappoint such a nice woman.**

**The woman looked at Methos indecisively. "I wouldn't want to disturb you."**

"**You won't, I was just reading, drinking coffee and enjoying Paris."**

**Jillian looked at the handsome man she'd seen in the Watcher lobby. His expression was friendly and welcoming. "All right," she found herself replying. **

**He asked her what she wanted as he led her to a table where a book and coffee waited for him. He spoke to the waiter in fluent French and held out a chair for her. "You speak French very well, have you lived here long?" Jillian asked as she sat, wanting to know more about the man who'd been so polite.**

"**I've lived here on and off for years while I worked on my doctorate, courtesy of the Watchers." He said with a friendly smile. **

"**Oh? What is your doctorate in?"" She asked. She could relax a little knowing that he was a Watcher. She'd seen him at Watcher headquarters, but he could have just been visiting his spouse, that would account for the little girl who'd been with him.**

"**Linguistics and Ancient studies, I enjoy learning."**

**Jillian was pleased that they shared a common interest. "I'm Jillian. You must be in research."**

"**I was in research, but now I work in the States. I consult when asked. Adam Pierson." He said as he extended his hand.**

"**Pierson, that sounds familiar." Jillian said.**

"**I was in research for twelve years." Was all he said as an explanation. "How long have you been in Paris?" He asked.**

"**I've been here a couple of years, but my French is terrible." Jillian said in embarrassment. Her husband had been very fluent in several languages so she'd let him do all the talking when they'd traveled together.**

"**What group are you with?" Methos asked when she didn't react to his name.**

"**Research." Jillian found herself telling this virtual stranger her life story. She didn't notice or think it strange when he gently slipped his hands under her clenched fists and stroked gently with his thumbs. She snapped out of her daze when she heard him softly say, "Not all Watchers are like Horton."**

**She slowly pulled her hands back and reached for a napkin to wipe her teary eyes. She attempted a smile. "I know, I've met some wonderful Watchers, but I'm still afraid. That's why I went back to research. I blamed Immortals for a while, until I learned that the Immortal that had gotten me interested in a field assignment, was the one that had stopped Horton."**

"**MacLeod." Methos supplied.**

**Jillian smiled and nodded. "I saw him walk into headquarters with Joe Dawson years ago, when we were all searching for Kalas. MacLeod stopped an evil Immortal and helped the Watchers. He was everything that I'd read about and more. I know not all Immortals are as good as he is, but knowing that he could live forever helped me come back to the Watchers. I was so glad when I heard Methos had come out of hiding and stopped the Game."**

**Methos leaned back and blanked out his emotions. Another MacLeod groupie, he thought. Jillian suddenly became a lot less interesting to him. "MacLeod is unique." He offered.**

**Jillian smiled. "He's been talking with a few researchers while he's in Paris. It's been therapeutic to get to see him as a person as well as a good man."**

**Methos silently sighed. "He is a good person, we are lucky to have him on our side." Methos' cell phone rang and interrupted them. Methos smiled apologetically as he pulled it out and answered it. Joe's pleasant voice came through the tiny box.**

"**Hey Adam, I got a call from the Tribunal about one of your Immortals."**

"**Hello Joe." Methos said identifying the caller for Jillian who was politely trying to recover her composure. "Which one of the kids?" Methos asked Joe. **

"**Chel Javez hasn't been seen by his Watcher in a week and they're worried. His area has been hard hit by insurgent terrorist activity." Joe said worriedly.**

**Methos had felt surges of adrenalin and anxiety but after linking with Chel had been reassured by the young Immortal that things were okay. Methos cloaked Jillian in silence so she couldn't hear him before he continued. "He told me that he'd been shot and fell into a river. He's laying low in a village down stream. He just wanted to make sure the trouble kept going up river before he left the area. He's not one of the Immortals that know about the Watchers. Have his Watcher head down river to the next village and I'll convince Chel to stay put."**

**Joe confirmed and hung up.**

**Methos released the silence he'd wrapped around Jillian and pretended that Joe was still on the phone. "Sorry Joe, I forgot all about it. I'll meet you there."**

**Methos shut off the phone, telling himself he was not being devious, just expedient. He looked at Jillian while he reached into his pocket and pulled out enough money to pay for their drinks.**

"**I have to get going, it was nice having coffee with you Jillian. Perhaps we'll run into each other again before I leave Paris."**

"**I'd like that, thank you Adam." Jillian said as she extended her hand to shake. **

**Methos took her hand gently and brushed his lips over her skin. He smiled his most charming smile and slid his paperback into his pocket as he walked away. Pity the lovely Jillian only had eyes for the Highlander. She had no way of knowing that Mac was already seeing someone. And the Highlander was monogamous when in a relationship. Hopefully Jillian would use her interest in Mac as the first step to finding someone else to start a new life. Pity, she'd had that 'spark' that attracted Methos, but he had no interest in redirecting her fantasy in his direction. Regret number one thousand and twelve. To brush aside the feeling of regret, Methos linked with Chel Javez.**

**Methos and Mac walked through the Watcher Halls with only the occasional greeting from the people they passed. The Tribunal had continuously re-emphasized that Immortal visitors weren't to be disturbed with questions as they went about their business in the Watcher Halls. Methos could see that this commandment was severely straining the will power of the Watchers they passed that recognized them. Even shielding his thoughts, he could feel the desire from the women as they were passed by the handsome and heroic Scot, and even a few towards (rumor had it) the Immortal that could give Mortal women Immortal children. Methos ignored them and kept them briskly headed to the large Archives where the chronicles were stored.**

**Methos held the door for Mac and grandly gestured him inside. "Voila, the collection that would make historians salivate in envy if they knew of its existence; the Watcher Immortal chronicles."**

**Mac entered the great room with a look of awe on his face. This collection had captured Methos' attention for centuries, an awe inspiring feat considering Methos' incredible age.**

**Mac had mentioned at dinner the night before that he had never seen his chronicles, much less the archives. A phone call o the Tribunal and it was arranged.**

**Methos led Mac to the librarian's desk where Ms. Gerard sat. "Lovely Lillith, I've returned and I've brought a friend. Lillith Gerard, this is Duncan MacLeod. He's come to see his chronicles." Methos said after leaning forward and pouring on the charm. Lillith smiled and shook Duncan's extended hand.**

"**Let's go show him his chronicles shall we?" Lillith said pleasantly.**

**As she led them up a staircase Lillith told Mac about her archives. "The main floor below is where we keep the chronicles of Immortals lost in the Game. Upstairs is where we keep the active Immortals. We went to this segregation after a few Watchers used the chronicles to advance their Immortals in the Game. It takes special permission to view any Immortal's chronicles but your own assignment. Librarian assistants monitor the chronicles in their sections and video cameras record around the clock."**

**Mac raised an eyebrow towards Methos' knowing nod. Methos elaborated for Mac. "You remember Christian and his Watcher Rita? Christian killed Mei Ling after his Watcher coached him."**

**Mac nodded with a scowl.**

"**Myths and unidentified Immortals are kept in the top floor." Lillith continued.**

"**Is that where your chronicles are?" Mac asked.**

"**Some of them, I was very illusive. Sometimes I was just an Unidentified Male Immortal."**

**Mac grinned at the pleased smile on Methos' face. "Only you would be proud to be a 'nobody'."**

"**It's good to be a myth."**

**Lillith smiled, "It seems to have worked very well for you, and I'm grateful it did."**

** See Mac, I told you other people like me. **

**Mac caught the humor in Methos' thought-sent message. We were talking about getting you a date. Mac sent back.**

"**Lovely Lillith, can I fix you a cup of tea while you show Mac his chronicles?" Methos offered gallantly.**

"**That would be lovely, thank you." Lillith said with a blush.**

** There, I have a date. **

"**That's not a date." Mac said aloud in exasperation as Methos laughed and headed across the floor towards an area set up for coffee or tea. Lillith looked at the tall, handsome Immortal with a curious expression on her face. Mac shrugged. "An old argument." He said vaguely.**

**Lillith stopped and looked after Methos as he sauntered towards the beverage area. "He's a very complicated man. It is a joy and a reassurance to see him play with you. I had thought someone so old would have long lost his humanity."**

**Mac nodded and thought about what she'd said. "He kept the good parts; love, loyalty, and compassion, and got rid of the bad parts; revenge, hate, and greed."**

**Mac smiled at the sight of Methos flirting with another older woman in the coffee area. "Of course he's still an irritating, manipulative pain in the neck."**

**Lillith smiled, "And you can't help loving him."**

"**Aye," Mac wholeheartedly agreed.**

**Lillith stopped by a large book stack and gestured at the section in front of them. "This is your section. The oldest are there at the bottom, working up to the recent chronicles at the top."**

**Mac heard a noise behind him. "Did you have a particular time frame or event that you wanted to see?" Methos asked from behind them.**

**Mac reflected a moment. "Hugh Fitzcairn."**

**Methos bit his lower lip before setting down the three mugs on a nearby table. With sure hands he shifted out volumes. "I think that's it," he said. Mac looked at him. Photographic memory. We'll be right over there. I brought you coffee. **

"**Thanks." Mac said gratefully. Remembering Fitz would be very emotional and personal. He pulled out the first volume Methos had pulled out and sat down to read as Methos and Lillith took their cups to a table a short distance away.**

**Jillian walked into the archives with her arms full of books. She looked around for Lillith and when she didn't see the Head Librarian, she asked one of the assistants at the front desk. "Where is Ms. Gerard?"**

"**Hi Jillian, she's upstairs. Are those active chronicles?" Jillian nodded. "You can go ahead and take them up."**

**Jillian nodded but stopped when she spotted the silk rope draped across the stairs. "Why are the stairs roped off?" She asked.**

"**Methos and Duncan MacLeod are upstairs with Ms. Gerard."**

"**Methos and Duncan MacLeod?" Jillian said impressed.**

**The assistant nodded. "It's so exciting."**

"**Are you sure I can go up there then?" Jillian asked. She knew everyone was supposed to stay away from visiting Immortals unless they were directly asked a question by the Immortal.**

"**I have to stay at the desk to keep the hordes from suddenly needing something in the active files, but you go ahead."**

**Jillian smiled nervously as she started up the stairs. At the top she stopped and looked around. There were quite a few people up here working. She didn't see Ms. Gerard so she took a guess and headed towards the section where MacLeod's chronicles were kept. She spotted Ms. Gerard and Adam sitting at a table. She didn't see MacLeod or anyone that she thought could be Methos. Not wanting to be accused of fabricating an excuse to be up here, Jillian approached Lillith and Adam.**

"**Hello Jillian." Adam greeted her as she got close to them. **

**Ms. Gerard smiled at her. "Hello dear. Why don't you put those books down and join us for tea?"**

"**I don't want to disturb you."**

"**You won't be disturbing us, I'll get you a coffee." Adam said and moved to the coffee area again. He was back in a minute with a cup fixed the way she'd ordered it at the café' the other day.**

**Mac heard Ms. Gerard greet someone, then he heard Jillian's voice. Perfect! He could introduce her to Methos! He moved from his table towards the place where Methos had moved to. He arrived as Methos returned with a cup for Jillian. "There you go Jillian." Methos said.**

"**You know each other?" Mac asked in surprise.**

"**We met yesterday over coffee." Methos said vaguely.**

"**Why didn't you say anything?" Mac said, slightly irritated that he and Joe had been trying to fix Methos up with Jillian and Methos had met her on his own!**

**Methos looked at Mac with a twinkle in his eyes. "I had no idea you were interested in the small details of my day. I bought bread for breakfast from Henri. I ordered coffee from Stefan…"**

"**You know what I mean." Mac said in frustration.**

**As Methos prepared himself to tease Mac, a cold shiver flowed across his body. He quickly sent a mental scan off to investigate the cause.**

**Mac could see Methos preparing to embarrass him, but suddenly Methos went still, his head cocked to the side as if he were listening intently. He saw Methos' eyes widen and then the room was tingling with the Ancient's power.**

"**Methos?" Mac asked, worried at Methos' public display of power.**

**Methos was already beginning to disappear when Mac heard Methos snap in his mind. Take the shuttle back to the base. Now! The compulsion in the command left no room for argument.**

** What's happening? Mac said worried.**

** Those bloody idiots have woken the Wraith. **

**Jillian and Lillith smiled at the men teasing each other. Suddenly the air in the room changed. They watched in surprise as Adam disappeared.**

**Jillian looked at MacLeod. The Highlander had called Adam Methos, and he hadn't been shocked at Adam's disappearance. Surprised yes, shocked no.**

**MacLeod shifted from immobility to a run. He headed towards the stairs. Jillian heard him say as he passed them, "Who are the Wraith?"**

**Lillith and Jillian looked at each other in shock. "Adam is Methos?" Jillian stuttered.**

**Lillith nodded. "But he shouldn't be able to just disappear!"**

**Ms. Gerard felt obligated to report what they'd seen to the Tribunal who questioned them for several hours. When the two women were excused from the chambers, the Tribunal talked amongst themselves.**

"**Dr. Zoll reported that Methos had the ability to move people to him, apparently he can move at will."**

"**What kind of emergency would cause him to expose this power?"**

**In the Pegasus galaxy light years away, a hungry menace woke from their long hibernation.**

**To be continued in "If Wishes Were Horses"**

28 of 28


End file.
